unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Red Army of Death (part 2)
Red Army of Death (Part 2) is the second part of the first episode of the sixth season of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! Summary Evil Guy returns from college to visit his friends for the weekend, only to find that Reverend Tryclyde's church has been destroyed and his friends have all vanished. Meanwhile, Raiza and his Red Army of Death are pursuing Pickle and the others. Script Scene 1 Pickle and the others have hidden in a dumpster in a dusty, dirty alley. As Pickle peeks out of the dumpster, he sees the flying PS2 in the air, as well as an army of crimson-clad humanoids marching beneath it. PICKLE: Guys, that Raiza guy's henchmen are coming! FERNANDO (From inside the dumpster): Well, let me see! WARIO: Wah! It stinks in here! Our heroes all jump out of the dumpster, just in time to see the army approaching closer and closer. Suddenly, a Toad runs in front of the army, waving his arms in a wild panic. TOAD: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! The Red Army of Death charges toward him, trampling him instantly. They take turns juggling his body in the air, then watch as one of them punches Toad's body into the sky. There, it is disintegrated by one of the flying PS2's laser cannons. PICKLE: Whoa... FERNANDO: Wait! The PS2's rocket thrusters! I know how to stop them. Fernando begins his rain dance, causing clouds to gather in the sky. Suddenly, a red scope mark appears on Fernando's head. PICKLE: Huh? SHADOW KIRBY: Fernando, look out! Before anyone can react, Shadow Kirby inhales Fernando and swallows him as a crimson laser strikes the ground. A massive explosion knocks everybody in separate directions, but nobody is seriously injured. The worst injury is sustained by Wario, who is knocked unconscious due to the dumpster behind him. PICKLE: Argh...is everyone all right? Shadow Kirby spits out Fernando, who is unharmed. SHADOW KIRBY: We're fine, but Wario's out of it. We should hide him somewhere for now. PICKLE: All right. Let's put him in the dumpster. They all shove Wario's body in the dumpster and turn around the corner of the alley, just as the flying PS2 flies closer and closer to the buildings. A red scope mark appears on each building as the camera fades to black. Scene 2 Cut to the ruins of the church, a pile of rubble covered by a dark and cloudy sky, where Evil Guy has just arrived in his limousine. Both he and his chaffeur, a Shy Guy, look out in confusion as they see Raiza standing over the corpse of Reverend Tryclyde. EVIL GUY: What the--? Chaffeur, quick, call the main HQ and tell them to mobilize the Shy Guy Armada! The chaffeur quickly pulls out his phone and begins to dial the number of the Shy Guy Armada HQ. Then, Raiza notices the limo and leaps on top of it, ripping through the roof. Evil Guy and the chaffeur escape just in time, but Raiza totals the limousine. EVIL GUY: Aw, man! I just wasted half my allowance on that! The clouds begin to clear up as Raiza stares at Evil Guy, looking him up and down. RAIZA: You! You're a Nintendo character, aren't you? EVIL GUY: Well, technically, I founded a company called NintenDON'T, which is Nintendo's arch-rival. So...no. RAIZA: Never heard of it. Is it part of Sony? EVIL GUY (Uncertainly): No...? RAIZA: That's all I needed to hear. You're dead meat, kid! EVIL GUY: Don't call me "kid"! I'm a college student. RAIZA: Whatever. Raiza leaps down from the limousine, pushing it behind him and sendling it flying with a swipe of an arm. Suddenly, a ray of sunlight shines on his face. RAIZA: What the...? Raiza looks up, and sees the blue sky peeking out from behind the clouds. RAIZA: No! Not the color blue! Now my powers will wane, bit by bit! Argh! EVIL GUY: Is that so? Well, take THIS! Evil Guy body-slams Raiza, who falls to the ground. Raiza tries to put Evil guy in a choke-hold while lying down, but his tactic fails as Evil Guy kicks him in the gut. The hole in the clouds begins to close up again, just as Evil Guy Butt Pounds Raiza's face and farts on it, knocking him unconscious. EVIL GUY: You like that? I learned that from Wario personally. Evil Guy runs to his chaffeur, who is hiding behind the ruins of the church, and grabs his phone. EVIL GUY: Mind if I borrow this? I need it to find my friends, who have disappeared and are very possibly being hunted down by this guy's henchmen. The chaffeur looks at Evil Guy, squints for a moment, and faints. EVIL GUY: Then again, maybe this guy doesn't have henchmen...nah, they always do. Evil Guy runs off as the screen fades to black. Scene 3 Cut to Pickle and his friends, who are running in between two rows of tall buildings. The flying PS2 is hovering above them, firing laser blasts that cause the buildings behind them to explode, one by one. PICKLE: We've got to stop this somehow! What was your plan, Fernando? FERNANDO: I thought I could extinguish the rocket thrusters by pouring water on them with my rain dance. PICKLE: Good thinking, but it wouldn't be enough water. Shadow Kirby, can you copy Fernando's abilities to control water? SHADOW KIRBY: Not exactly. Only if he does the rain dance. Then I can inhale the rain itself and copy ITS ability. PICKLE: 'K. Do it, Fernando. I'll cover you for now. Fernando begins his rain dance, and Pickle launches a pair of fireballs at each of the flying PS2's laser cannons. The fireballs hit the flying PS2, but just barely miss the cannons themselves. PICKLE: Darn! I can't get a clear shot! A red scope mark appears on Pickle's face as the laser cannons' targeting system shines its targeting laser at Pickle. PICKLE: There we go! Now, if I can just make the fireballs follow this light... Pickle shoots two more pairs of fireballs, hitting the cannons squarely in their barrels and causing them to explode. Fernando finishes his rain dance and Shadow Kirby inhales the falling rain, becoming Water Kirby. SHADOW KIRBY: Great! I'll go and disable those rocket thrusters. Suddenly, Pickle gets a call on his phone, which is in his pocket (if pickles have pockets, anyway). PICKLE: Y'ello? EVIL GUY: Hey, Pickle! I just got back for the weekend, only to find you guys missing. Where are you? PICKLE: I don't know, but we're being attacked by a giant, flying PS2. You'll know it when you see it. EVIL GUY: All right. I'm being picked up by the Shy Guy Armada. We'll be there soon. PICKLE: OK. Toodles. Pickle hangs up as the screen fades to black. Moral Blue sky is good. Trivia Evil Guy was not originally intended to appear in this episode, but was included due to fan requests. A Note from The Director (This latest episode looks cool!) Blue91233 (talk) 04:44, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Category:Episodes